The Lone Sword in Death and in Life
by Hector Flores
Summary: Shirou Emiya lost his family twice in his life, and finally being able to use magic he becomes closer to his adoptive father. A friend of his father tries to encourage him but it is perceived as an insult. At the end of the day, he makes a wish, a wish he was granted that would make him find true love, her lone sword in death and in life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or Re:Zero this is a fanfiction only.

I guess my life has been always one tragedy after another. My name is Shirou Emiya and I was first unlucky when I was a kid, everything and everyone I considered family was burned to a crisp by an explosion that burned my home and five city blocks around it. I survived by what some doctors would call a medical miracle.

I was adopted by a man who at first I thought he was insane, he flat out told me his profession was being a mage. I don't know if my ever adventure seeking father was just pulling my leg, or he was indeed a mage that traveled around the world fixing situations that others considered impossible. To me, he was my hero, and I loved him dearly.

To all those around us we were indeed father and son, and the few times he was with me he taught me everything he knew about magic, except that since I was not his flesh and blood son I could not inherit the mark of the Emiya family.

The mark acted as a living record of all the magic every member of the family ever used or invented, but the only way to have it was literally to transplant it from his arm into mine, and thus I would inherit all the knowledge and the family magic circuit.

My father said that it was basically impossible for me to do magic of any level without a magic circuit, it was the part of a mage that collected mana from the air and would help me regulate the mana that was produced within my own body.

Quitting was never a part of our family way, and so I kept trying to form the magic circuit within myself. I kept trying over and over, with excruciating pain, and much disappointment. I kept trying until one day my father told me something he sort of forgot to tell me, that I needed to know how to activate the circuit if I ever succeeded in making one.

He gave me a weird tasting potion and I fell asleep, as opened my eyes, I saw a massive circuit breaker, almost like I was looking at a wall with dozens of switches, I didn't know what would happen, but I began to turn them all on. The room began to light up as I turned the switches on.

As the final switch was on I began to feel a new energy coursing through me, it was like a dam had been opened and water was flooding a previously dry riverbed. I opened my eyes and focused on the one item that father had given up hope of ever repairing. It was an ancient English sword that he called Calibur.

As I looked at the broken blade I began to look at it and analyze it. I could see everything about the blade, the way it was forged, the way the metal was constructed, I could see everything about it to the last detail. The last thing I saw was the damage the blade had endured.

As I placed my hands on it, I began to use this new energy and began to patch everything that I could see not fitting the original design. I poured it into the sword and little by little I began to fill in the cracks, dents, and missing parts. To me, it felt like hours of work, and I could not move from the spot, I just felt like I needed to make this thing perfect.

As the switches in my mind turned off, the blade dropped from my hands and it looked like it was brand new. The golden shine of the blade, the handle had an intricate design and it looked like something out of a fantasy noble.

I saw my father smiling, and I knew that he was proud of me. He hugged me and hand me sit near him. "That was magnificent work Shirou. I see my potion made you see the trigger of your magic circuit. Next is my final lesson Shirou, to be a proper mage you must train your body, and not just your magic. A healthy body for a healthy mind, so from now on you will train with me."

"Take up the sword you just repaired and with it, you will learn to fight using it. Make no mistake Shirou, I have been taking it easy on you since you had no magic circuit, but now that you can activate it. I will hold nothing back, you will train and I will teach."

From that day I began to train with father and he was not kidding, the training was hard and painful. I didn't care however since I got to spend time with my father. For five years I trained and perfected what I called my repair magic.

That was when tragedy struck my family once again, my father never told me but he was suffering from a very horrible illness. No doctor, mage or alchemist could tell him the cause of the disease, but the results were that the illness was causing his internal organs to slowly rot and this much to my surprise was causing him immense pain.

With a great deal of sadness, I buried my mentor, hero, and father. After he died I lost all interest in the outside world. For all intended purposes my world had ended. I knew father had many little investments so I was not hurting for money. A local Yakuza boss was actually in charge of handling his estate.

I received both money and groceries on a regular basis. I had become also quite good at cooking, cleaning and so I was quite self-sufficient. What little time I had after taking care of my household chores, I spent training my body and my magic. A friend of my father, who once I thought was his lover, came to invite me to attend a school she works at as a teacher.

I told her that I didn't have time to waste on things that I would never use, I had enough on my plate training to be a mage. She laughed and said that I reminded her of my father when I said things like that, "Shirou there is no such a thing as magic. Sure you father worked for many companies around the world, but there is no such a thing as a mage."

I was not going to let this person tell me my father had been lying to me. "Look, I understand that you are worried about me. I understand that you think I need friends my own age, and I know you are thinking of my own good. I, however, don't appreciate you saying that my dad lied to me. It becomes quite clear that since you are unwilling to see my world, then I should have nothing to do with yours."

I walked towards the dojo and began doing my training. She was not giving up, she walked into the dojo and picked up a practice shinai, a practice sword made of bamboo. She tossed me the practice sword and she took one for herself.

"Ok Shirou, you think you are so good with a sword, come at me. If you manage a single hit on me I will never bother you with this again, but if you can't hit me you give up this fantasy nonsense and come to school every day."

She must be kidding, I learned to fight using a real sword, and this bamboo practice sword was pretty much a toy to me. I only used it to practice the forms of combat. The real practice had been always done with the blade I repaired.

She tried to catch me unprepared and she tried to strike my head. I don't know why but out of sheer instinct I blocked her attack and hit her three times, one on her ribs, second on her shoulder and the final hit on her head.

She dropped the shinai and then began to cry as she knew I had beaten her. "Why did you have to hit me so hard Shirou, I will have a bump on my head for sure. I promised, so fine if you want to waste your life in your little fantasy go ahead. I will not tell you about my amazing school, the fun clubs it has, and the amazingly beautiful ladies that attend it."

To me, it sounded like she was still trying to get me to attend that school and all that had been attempts to get me interested in it. Of course next to perfecting my magic and becoming better at my other skills made her school rather plain and boring.

She, of course, was lying about not mentioning the school to me again, she came every single day to tell me how fun her work was, and how amazing the school was. The next thing she did was bring with her one of the students, and they pretty tried to do a tag team guilt trip.

I had enough, I was sick of her breaking her word and making fun of my father. "Taiga I am done hearing you say bad things about my father, I will never attend that school, and nothing you say will ever get me to change my mind. I will honor the traditions of the Emiya family and no one has the right to tell me otherwise."

She looked at me with fake crocodile tears, "Shirou I am only doing this for your good. You aren't even a member of the Emiya family. Your father might not have told you, but you are adopted. You have no reason to follow the path of that family."

That was the last straw, "Get up and leave, I never want to see or hear from you again. How dare you say that I am not a member of the Emiya family. You dare insult my father, and then attempt to get me to dishonor him. Get out, Get out now or I will accuse you both of trespassing into private property."

They both left I knew my father's friend was pretending to be sad, but the girl next to her was indeed sad. As soon as Taiga left I apologized to her and told her that the world where her school was simply was not my world.

"The actions of my father's best friend have reinforced what my father once told me. The world of the mundane is not my world. I am a mage and as such her world will never be mine. My family is not part of the magic association, and thus I must live in my own world even if I must live in it alone."

She looked at me with a rather concerned look on her face, "Shirou that is a very lonely and sad way to live. I hate to tell you this, but you might be a lone sword in death and in life if you live like that. I pray that one day you can be reborn in a world where you can find others like you who believe in all that fantasy stuff you and your father loved so much, maybe then you will find someone who will make you happy."

I saw her leave and much like I knew it would happen I never saw them again, in the end, the threat of being charged with home invasion was all I ever needed to be left alone, Taiga clearly feared that having a criminal record would cause her to never be a teacher for the rest of her life.

She might have said that she did it because she wanted what was best for me, but the bottom line she would always think about herself first. My training progressed as far as I could take it on my own. My magic could repair anything I could ever find. If anything I was feeling a bit bored, useless, and lonely. I guess you never value something till you lose it.

"You know it would sure be nice if I could go to the world where I could be useful, where I could feel like I was needed, a place I could be the hero my father was, and maybe just maybe find someone who I could be her knight in shining armor, and even find someone to fall in love with."

I must have been more tired than I ever thought I was, I suddenly felt very sleepy. I closed my eyes and kept thinking about the wish I just made. There is an old saying, "Be careful what you wish for or you might get it." I never understood what that meant. Little did I know that I would learn the meaning of that old saying rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or Re:Zero this is a fanfiction only.

When I woke up I found several things clearly not the way they were supposed to be, I was in my pajamas, in a dirty alley, and smelling so much garbage I felt like throwing up. The only thing that was with me was my faithful sword, for some reason sleeping with Calibur next to me always made me feel safe.

Well, I needed to fix what I was wearing, and as fate would have it someone actually threw away a perfectly broken set of light armor. I had nothing better to do so I did the only thing I could do. I repaired the armor and switched it with my normal outdoors clothes, a blue and white shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of comfortable old sneakers . At least this way I was felt better prepared for any situation that might turn hostile.

My armor was a made mostly of a strange leather I never have seen before, I had to admit it sure felt light and flexible. I had suspected the armor was going to have a negative effect on my mobility, I guess I was wrong about that.

I walked over to a merchant stall and realized two things, one I was not in my dimension anymore, and second I had some money but the money in this dimension looked a lot different, which means the coins I was carrying were practically worthless.

I did the only thing I could I walked into a nearby alley and began changing them into a nice silver ring and bracelet. I figured that I might be able to pawn them for enough to buy something to eat.

The pawnshop owner was a large beefy looking guy and he apparently loved to drink heavy liquor. I sold the ring and bracelet and wouldn't you know it I felt like I was robbed by the time I saw what my money let me buy. I bought two appa that is it, the equivalent to two apples.

If my situation was not any worse, I would be laughing my head off. So the food names are different, something tells me it was a miracle they could understand what I was saying, but some who the written language made no sense to me.

The street signs could very well say the way to hell and I wouldn't know it by looking at them. I went back the alley and with an appa in hand, I began having my meager breakfast. That is when three thugs came walking in and they didn't look friendly at all.

"Look kid, I am going to make this simple. Give us everything you own or we will kill you." I finished my first appa and looked at him, he had a lot of nerve calling me kid. He looked even younger than me. I began eating my second appa when the fat one in the trio of clowns decided to grab my hand.

"Would you mind, I only have this two appa for breakfast, and you are ruining it with your presences. Now get your filthy hand off me and let me finish my breakfast, and if you aren't gone by the time I finished this appa, I will be glad to end the lives of you three morons."

The big guy try to punch me, I caught his arm and with a flip tossed him hard against the wall. That is when a woman wearing a hood came running past us, if I didn't know any better I would say she was a pickpocket. The whole thing got me so surprised because she was carrying a piece of jewelry. I must have been distracted because next thing I knew I felt as if someone stabbed me with a dagger, I guess one of the two idiots stabbed me and the trio left me to bleed to death.

Next thing I know I was on the ground and my head was resting on the lap of some beautiful girl I never seen before, the thing that struck me as odd was her ears. I swear if this was a fantasy game I would say she was an elf. She had long pink hair and her hand was glowing so she was using magic or so I thought.

"Don't move, my friend is healing your wound. Don't worry she is pretty good at this." Now I know I was going insane, a floating talking kitten was telling me not to worry. As soon as her hand was done what it was trying to do I got to a sitting position.

"Thank you for doing that, I guess this thing is not as sturdy as I hoped since a simple dagger did that to it. My name is Shirou Emiya and you are Ms?" She looked at me like I had done something she never expected.

"I am Satella, and I healed you because I need to ask you some questions. Did you happen to see a young woman wearing a hood run through here?" I guess she healed me because I was the only person in the alley she could ask.

"I did see that pickpocket but she ran away so fast that I couldn't catch her. I really didn't get a chance because I was stabbed by a thug. Since you healed me, I think I owe you for that and I always pay my debts."

She now looked stunned by what I said, I guess no one ever told her that, "I guess I can pay you by helping you try to find that pickpocket, she must have stolen something very valuable from you."

I saw her nod her head and relax somewhat, "You would be correct, Shirou. She stole a family heirloom and insignia that has been passed down in my family." I guess it must be small or the thing would be easy to spot.

We walked around but we had no luck, the thing that struck me as odd was that they were all giving Satella such dirty and hateful looks. She had done nothing to these people to deserve that, or at least not while I was walking with her.

I saw a young girl crying and somehow I knew what was going on. I kneeled down to be able to look at her face, "Did you get lost little one? Don't know where you mommy is or is it your daddy?" She kept crying and between her sobs she told us she couldn't find her mother.

I placed my hand on her head and rubbed her hair, "Don't cry, I and my friend will help you look for her." She stopped crying and we began walking through the marketplace, I, of course, began looking for a woman that looked like she was frantically looking for someone. Satella and I held one of her hands, and as soon as we got to the middle of the market I saw the person I was expecting to see.

"Ma'am don't worry we got you, girl, right over here." She ran towards us and immediately hugged her, they both began crying from sheer joy I would think. I looked at the young girl and then at her mother and smiled as I saw them.

"Now don't you make your mama worry like that, be a good girl and don't wonder off on your own." The lady thanked us profusely, and I could see Satella blushing as the two of them walked away.

"You appear to be good with kids Shirou, come on we still need to find my insignia. It is very precious to me." I smiled and told her why don't we ask around the merchants if anyone knew who where the pickpockets in the area it would be them.

I decided to go back to the guy who sold me those apples, he was wearing no shirt, only a vest, and some pants. For some odd reason he reminded me of the little girl we helped, I guess it was the color of his hair, I have never met two people with natural green colored hair before.

"Say mister do you know a pickpocket that wears a hooded dress around here? It's brown and I think she has light auburn hair." He kept looking around trying to find customers. "Look, kid, I am not a charity, if you don't have money, beat it. You are scaring off customers."

I was asking for help and not a handout. I also didn't like the way he was looking at Satella. "Well, at least your kid had better manners than you. Remind me to tell this guys, wife, next time I see her. She is such a sweet, caring young woman I think she could do a thousand time better than this for a husband."

I have to admit even I was shocked at what Satella told the guy, "Like anyone would consider marrying a half-elf like you. I told you once and I will tell you again, **I am not a charity so scram!** "

I saw the woman and the little girl come walking hand in hand towards us, they both looked adorable. "Hey mister, fancy meeting you in front of my husband's stall. You aren't being mean to them, are you? These two kind people helped keep our daughter safe and they even helped her find me."

She smiled at Satella and me and I could tell she was indeed grateful for what we did, "I am sorry if my husband is a little on the antisocial type, he gets embarrassed easily, so he tries to act tough with others. Now, what did you want with him, maybe I can help."

I told her exactly the same thing that I told her husband, and in contrast, he nodded her head and smiled, "Oh, you are looking for Felt. Sure I know where to find her, she lives with that giant in the pawnshop he owns. I think it's closed by now, but you can try tomorrow."

We both began to walk towards a bridge and she decided to sit by me on the wall overlooking a river, "Mind if I ask you something?" I told her that I had no problem answering her questions. She smiled, and then she blushed a little as she realized she had been holding my hand the entire time we been sitting on that wall.

"Why are you so nice to me? You do know I am a half-elf, that merchant pretty much told you." I just didn't see the reason that should matter at all. I looked at her and smiled, she did look rather cute when she was blushing like that.

"I don't see why you being a half-elf, an ogre, or a vampire has anything to do with how I treat you. I don't like to discriminate. To me, you are the beauty that saved me when I was stabbed, and I think you look rather cute when you blush."

She jumped off the wall onto the road and I got off the wall too. She turned around and out of nowhere she kissed me on my cheek. "That's payback for saying I look beautiful and cute. I guess I will go to the pawn shop tomorrow, thank you for your help Shirou."

I watched her walk away, I was not as naive as that. I knew that if the item was as valuable and important as she said it was, there was no way the pawnshop would keep that item or even display it. Someone must have told the girl who owned it, and that they would pay a great deal to obtain it.

I walked over to the pawnshop and sure enough, the big guy was drunk. "Hey, big guy, business doing good? I have a question for you, have you seen Felt around lately?"

He looked at me as he straightened from where he was resting his head on the table. "She is someone you know, you should have told me that sooner kid. I would have given you a better payment for your junk. Nah, she is supposed to be here any moment now, why don't you sit down and talk with me while we wait for her?"

As we waited I saw a young woman wearing rather revealing clothes, she walked over to where I and the big guy were seated, "I am here to buy an insignia from a kid, I told her what I wanted and she was supposed to get it for me."

The big guy must have felt like he hit the jackpot from the way he was smiling. "Felt should be here any second, why don't you sit down and share a drink with us, I am Rom, and I forgot to ask this guy his name."

I looked at him and smiled, "Shiro, Shiro Emiya is my name. I truth I am more interested in why a raven haired beauty comes to this place to buy an insignia." I guess she either bought my fake attempt at flirting or she just felt like it must be true since she either thought that I was too stupid to lie, or she had a very high opinion on her looks.

"You can call me Elsa, and it's no major deal. I just love to collect little rare trinkets." As she touched my shoulder I began to use my analysis magic on her and I found something rather odd. She had no coins of any kind on her body, she did have a lot of weird looking daggers, it was something that made me think of one thing, double cross.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or Re:Zero this is a fanfiction only.

I tried to get to know what this person really was going to do, don't want to jump to conclusions. I had a pretty good idea what was going on. This person was using Felt to steal an item, and then when Felt was to deliver it she planned to kill them, leaving no witnesses and having paid no money at all.

It was a dishonest thing, but these two were stealing and selling stolen items so they weren't exactly saints either. "Elsa why don't you sit down and relax. I am sure Felt will come with the insignia that you wanted very much to get."

She didn't look happy about what I said, "Or we could play a nice game of poker, hey old man you got any cards?" He laughed as I said that and began shaking his head. "Sorry kid I don't have any cards. Don't worry Felt will be here sooner than you believe."

I saw down and looked at Elsa and then at the door, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit down, although I hate to get my clothes dirty. These seats are very dusty after all. So tell me how long have you been waiting and why are you even here?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Actually I came to make a counter offer for that insignia. I been hearing about it for some time and I think I know just what I can use it for. So Elsa how long since you became a vampire and have you had your monthly feeding?"

She smiled as she sat down and rested her chin on her and she looked at me, "And what makes you think little old me is a vampire? Do I scare you that much that you accused me of being a vampire?"

I smiled at her and I knew that she would try to deny it if Satella was discriminated for being a half-elf I get the notion that anything that was not considered human must be discriminated too. "It's the smell from your breath actually, I knew quite a few vampires in my life and I just happen to know the smell of someone who feeds on blood regularly. I don't discriminate, so I have no problem with you being a vampire. Most don't have a choice in the matter, at least you should be glad that you became one after as an adult."

She began to really laugh as if I told her the funniest joke ever, "You have no idea how nice it is to find someone who actually understands my kind." Just as she finished saying that the hooded person I was waiting for actually came in.

"Hey, Felt what took you so long? I been waiting with Rom and apparently your buyer is here too. So how much you want for that insignia?" She took off her hood and looked at me with such a nasty glare, even nastier than Elsa and that was saying something.

"Who the bloody hell are you? And How do you know of the Insignia? Did the owner report it to the palace guard? Are you one of their knights?" I was about to answer when Elsa jumped up and in a matter of second she slit Felt's throat and pushed the dagger into the old man right through his heart.

I jumped up from my seat and had drawn my blade, "So what was your plan? Kill everyone and take the insignia without leaving any witnesses? Don't you think that is a bit plain?" She laughed and looked at me.

"Most people don't understand my art, I am also known as the Bowel Hunter because I not only hunger for blood but also innards. You seem like such a nice young man, I am betting yours are the sweetest of those present here. Yes, I was going to kill them anyways, and as you said, no witnesses. So I would say that it's sad that I have to kill you too, but then again we both know that would be a lie."

I blocked her dagger and continued to fight against her for a few minutes, I knew something was odd. The way she moved told me she was doing something and it was something I was not going to like.

"Too late young man, you are already in my web, well I guess live and learn but I guess it will not matter for you since you are going to die." I tried to block her next attack and for some reason, I couldn't move my arms, I felt as her dagger went through my armor, and I saw what had happened. She used magic to form threads and as she moved around me she slowly tangled them around me.

She pulled the knife upward causing such severe pain that I could no longer remain conscious. As I closed my eyes I felt someone put their hand in my gut. I knew I was going to die, I guess I was not able to recover the insignia after all.

After a few moments I opened my eyes, and I found myself wearing my usual outdoor clothes again, and the broken leather armor was still in the pile near me. I knew that this was something odd, but I could tell I was back in time, exactly the time that I had been transported to this reality the first time.

I also remembered everything that happened and everything I learned. I didn't hold back this time and decided to use every single circuit to restore the leather armor to perfection, and also finished restoring my faithful blade.

The last item I worked on was the bracelet and ring made from the coins I had, I spent extra effort in making them as beautiful and detailed as I could. This added effort earned me more than three times the amount of money I got from the first time I sold these items to the old man.

I was able to buy my two appa and still have a little money left over. Almost like it was on cue, the three thugs came as I was finishing my first appa. "Alright kid, give us everything you own or we will kill you."

I decided not to waste time, I drew my blade and pointed at the idiot that was threatening me. "Let's skip to the good part, you were going to kill me anyways. You three must think that I am bluffing, but I am not the idiot that brought a pocket knife to a sword fight now am I?"

The three ran towards me trying to kill me, I used mana through my blade and began my counter attack. I sliced one across his gut, the other from his throat down to his gut and the last one I cut his head clean off. The three bodies were lying on the ground and I saw Felt running towards me.

"Felt don't sell that insignia to that woman. She is not going to give you what you want unless of course being killed is what you want." This must have been quite shocking to hear since she stopped right in front of me.

"Look I have no reason to believe something a stranger I never met before has to tell me. My old friend is waiting for me and he and I will finally be able to get a better living situation after this sale. So why should I risk the future happiness we will get just because you said I should?"

I told her that maybe if we met with her friend at his pawn shop I could explain everything to the woman that was supposed to buy the insignia shows up. "You got nothing to lose, and I already know where the pawn shop is. I sold a bracelet and ring to your friend. You might even like them."

We began walking through the streets and I could see she was not trusting me one bit, but then again she was a thief selling stolen merchandise, she would not trust anyone that wasn't in league with her or her client.

As I walked into the pawn shop I saw the old man and he looked like he had been drinking, and drinking a lot. "Hey, old man do you still have some of that good liquor or did you finish the last bottle already?"

He straightened from where he was and looked at me, "You are out of luck kid, I just polished off the last bottle. You are that kid that sold me that ring and bracelet, what brings you back here? Want to sell me something else?"

I sat down as Felt glared at me, "I came to tell you something that could save your lives. The woman that is supposed to buy your trinket, she is not going to pay you jack squat. Instead, she plans to kill everyone here and take the trinket for free."

That is when Elsa walked right in the place through the front door. "Ah, you ruined my surprise, that sure is not nice of you. Any last words before you die brat?" I looked at Felt, and Rom.

"Felt, Rom, get out of here I will stay and dance with Elsa. You both find the palace knights and tell them where I am and that I am fighting the Bowel Hunter. Don't just stand there like fish out of the water! Move it!"

I drew my sword and began sending mana through it as the two ran out the pawn shop. "You aren't very nice at all, you know who I am and are trying to ruin my fun. How about you introduce yourself, it's the only proper thing to do since you already seem to know me."

I sent did a large circular cutting motion and a circle of energy went out of my sword hitting the threads that she had already begun to send my way. "Shirou Emiya, now come on little spider let's have a frighteningly good time and dance."

We kept on fighting each other, and I could tell she was particularly good using those daggers. "Your not so bad with that blade brat, too bad I am going to have to kill you and try and catch up to those two. With a few years of practice and training, you might actually become something worthwhile fighting."

I saw her trying to intimidate me, trying being the keyword. "Well, I am not as blessed with having a relative unlimited life span like you. I think I can keep you busy long enough for the knights to show up, they are better trained than I am. That should more than be fun for you."

She laughed as I blocked her dagger once again, "Ah, aren't you sweet. Let's see how long can you keep up with me." We kept crashing our weapons and it felt like we been fighting for hours by the time someone showed up. Much to my surprise, it was the beautiful half-elf I met the last time.

If my guess was correct we never actually met, so she has no clue of why I am here or even what I am trying to do. "Good thing you should up, this person is the one that had the one with the hooded dress still your insignia. I am keeping her busy till the palace knights can come and deal with her."

"Careful with her, she can use magic to make spider-like threads try and ensnare you." The little kitten came out of nowhere and began floating near her. "Don't you worry, I can pretty much tell she was trying to do that, but next to a spirit those threads are useless."

I kept trying to kill her and the half-elf beauty kept trying to provide me with support making shield to block the now magic spells Elsa was sending my way, along with her furious glares seeing that her plans were pretty much ruined.

It was after fifteen minutes of us fighting her that one of the palace knights finally showed up with a particularly tired looking Felt. I guess she really ran to find help as soon as she could, I guess I really shouldn't complain that it took her this long to find a knight willing to listen to her.

"So this young lady actually was telling the truth, the Bowel Hunter is at the old pawn shop just like she said. You two seem to have fought her long enough to keep her busy, thank you Lady Emilia, and now if you and your friend will allow me. I will take care of things from now on."

I have to say that for a second I was both a little confused and a little angry. First I was confused, I was sure she told me her name was Satella last time I met her, and angry since he probably thinks I was just getting in the way.

"Reinhard so nice of you to come all the way from the palace, to fight little old me. I was getting awfully tired of playing with these two, and now that you showed up I can finally fight the way I wanted."

She then tossed me and the girl I now knew as Emilia a gold coin and smiled at us, "Why don't you kids go off and buy yourselves a candy. Leave so that we can get serious." No mistake about it, she was insulting us and I was very mad.

"It sounds like a good idea, we don't need innocent bystanders getting in the way." For a second I wanted to beat both of them for trying to make it sound like we were just getting in the way of the actual fight.

I knew better than trust Elsa, but I got the feeling the knight didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into. Just as expected she used her magic to send one of her daggers behind his back and try to kill him while he was walking to her. I used my blade and deflected the dagger, but not without causing some damage to my sword.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or Re:Zero this is a fanfiction only.

To say I was furious was an understatement, I was so angry I was seeing red. I immediately activated all my magic circuits in one go and rebuilt my sword in less time it takes a person to blink. I then did something they were not expecting, I took the broken club off the broken table near me and remade it to an exact copy of my Calibur.

I took one in each hand and they both began to flow, the one I had in my right-hand red, and the one in my left-hand blue. "I think I should make you learn the error of underestimating me. First, you called our fight as if it was plain babysitting, Second you said that you were actually holding back, and last but not least you didn't even consider us a threat."

I jumped at her and as she tried to use her right dagger to cut my throat, I slammed my left sword against her dagger, the dagger began to give off white smoke and her arm began to freeze solid. Had she not cut off her right arm she entire body would be frozen where it stood.

Just as she tried to kill me with her left, I slammed my sword against her left dagger causing the blade to burst into flames. She had to let go of the dagger or risk having her hand burned to charcoal.

"You could do all this to me and you dare to act like I insulted you by holding back. Looks like the kettle is calling the pot black. You didn't show these skills as we fought earlier. I think I shall leave and once I regrow my arm again, I shall look forward to another fight with you, but this time by ourselves."

She was ready to run away and the knight looked like he was willing to let her escape, I, however, knew better than allowing her to live another day. If she was allowed to continue to exist she would cause nothing but more harm.

As she began to run I made a motion as if I was getting to shoot an arrow, my two swords merged and they began to act as if they were being the arrow of my invisible bow. I pulled the bowstring that neither could see and fire my makeshift arrow.

The arrow made from my two swords hit her right in the center of her back and continued to cut through her until the two blades came out where her lungs would have been located. The body fell to the ground and turned to ashes, and those ashes were blown away in a heavy wind.

"Well, Felt I think I more than earned that insignia don't you?" She smiled and so did Rom and I knew that she understood that I was not going to be leaving the pawn shop without it, and thanks to my way of finishing off the Bowel Hunter, they also knew I was not someone they should mess with.

She walked over and handed me the insignia that she had stolen. "Of course, this little trinket is more than enough as a thank you for saving me and Rom's life. If you ever need some help from us, be sure to drop by. I am sure we both be happy to help you with anything you might need help with in the future."

The knight had another idea, "As lovely as that is, I am sorry but you are coming with me. I need you to come and explain how the Bowel Hunter was finally put to rest. Now if you will excuse us, we have quite a bit of a walk to the castle."

I began walking out of the pawn shop and the old man also thanked me. I remade his club from the sword I used and thanked him for his help. The old man laughed and also thanked both of us for saving his life.

We both began to walk towards the center of the town, where the market was and I found a young child, she looked like she was alone and was crying as if she didn't know where her mother was. I guess I just have to take the fruit merchant's daughter to her mother.

Knowing where the lady was it actually made the task of helping the kid find her a lot easier. "Mind telling me what do you plan to do with my insignia?" I looked at her and smiled, and I looked at the kitten sitting on her head.

"Why I planned to give it to you when you asked, I had no intention of keeping this from you. In fact, I did most of this to help you recover this piece of jewelry. It's important to you, isn't it? The name is Shirou Emiya, and do try to keep this safer."

I handed her the insignia and she smiled, "Thank you, I indeed was trying to recover this, my name is Emilia and this little guy on my head is Puck, a spirit. Now you must come with me to meet my patron and receive a proper reward for the good deed you have done on my behalf."

I was sorely tempted to tell her that I didn't need any sort of reward for doing a good deed, but then again I found myself woefully lacking in both knowledge and resources to even do that. I decided to accept her invitation to meet this supposed patron of hers. If this world has taught me anything so far, it's not to take things as they appear.

The trip was actually rather nice, I got to say one thing about this world. The air was so clean, and the way it felt as we walked through the streets was more refreshing that I ever remember feeling before. It must have something to do with the fact that even though they have a pretty good level of development, the place was practically pollution free.

I guess magic was the thing that helped this place avoid the pitfalls own dimension was unable to avoid. "Puck do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The little guy floated near me and sat on my shoulder.

"I don't mind answering a few questions if you don't mind answering a few of my own." I could see nothing wrong with that, and nodded at the notion.

"So mind telling me how much can you sense about me? You know I can use magic, but maybe since I never had an actual instructor I could certainly use the viewpoint of a much more knowledgeable person like yourself."

He began laughing and Emilia was smiling at me as I finished saying that, "You know you are the first person to realize that indeed I am rather wise when it comes to magic, most people think of me as nothing more than a pet. As far as I can tell your main element is darkness, but sometimes I can see something rather odd about you. Like the elements change almost like they are in a constant state of flux."

"It's causing me to be quite dizzy when I look at your elemental affinity truth be told."

I smiled as I without any intention began to rub him behind the ears. "Like I said, my magic is entirely self-taught. You could say my magic is one that is pretty much creation magic. I can repair, reconstruct or modify things with my magic. Say for instance how I made that club into a sword."

He must really like the way I touched him, cause he kept purring as I rubbed him behind the ears. He looked at me as I stopped and I smiled as I saw Emilia looking rather happy. "So why is it that you seem to prefer swords?"

I never really spent any time thinking about it, but I guess it had to do with my childhood dreams. "Puck to tell you the truth I don't know. I just feel more comfortable with a sword than with other weapons. Don't get me wrong, I can use a bow, a spear, and even a whip, but as far as I can remember I always feel better when I use a sword."

"My dad used to joke that I felt comfortable with swords because he said that maybe my entire body was millions of miniature sword instead of flesh and blood like all other people. I dreamed about swords, all kinds of swords ever since I was small."

When we reached the supposed home of Emilia's patron, I couldn't help but to this was not a mansion in any extent of the word, this was a palace. The gardens were beautiful, the layout screamed to me that it was a place of serenity and comfort. The walls were so white I could even imagine the entire building was made of ivory.

By the front door were a pair of twin girls, both dressed in the same uniform, but one had red and the other had blue hair. "Ram the stalker is looking at us in a weird way." Her sister nodded her head, and turned to look at her sister, "Rem the weirdo stalker is looking at us."

I was wondering if I should correct them, or just try and figure out which part of that welcome was supposed to make me feel welcomed? "He is not a weirdo or a stalker, he helped me recover my insignia. Is the Lord here? I brought Shirou here so that he could meet him and maybe reward him for aiding me."

Both maids looked at me like it was impossible for me to have helped anyone and then they looked at Emilia, "The Lord is in the seating room waiting for you to arrive Lady Emilia. He seems to have some things that he must discuss with you. Do you want the weird stalker to go with you or would you rather he wait outside? I and Rem will keep an eye on him so that he doesn't do anything wrong."

I had more than enough, if this is how they treat guests, I don't need to get any sort of thank you. I don't even want to imagine what they consider a thank you. I turned around and just as I began to walk away, I felt someone grab my arm trying to get me to stop.

"Shirou don't mind them, come on you must meet Lord Rooswald. I think you are in for quite a treat." I turned around and looked at her and Puck, "Look Emilia it is plain to see that I am not what you would call a welcomed guest, I really should go before I end up causing any trouble. I keep telling you I don't need a reward for helping you."

She was not letting go of my arm anytime soon, and instead began pulling me on my arm till we arrived in a rather nice looking tea room, the man was wearing some of the weirdest and most colorful clothes I ever was seen, he has enough white makeup on his face that he could work as a mime and single eye with purple eye shadow on the left side of his face.

They work for this guy, and the two twin maids called me weird? "Emilia for the last time, I don't need a reward for finding your insignia. It's not that major of a deal, I always help people in need, it's something I always end up doing."

She looked at me and began pushing me down till I was seated in an armchair right across her patron. He began laughing as she sat down in the armchair right next to the one I was seated. "While it is wonderful that you do help others in such a selfless way, you are incorrect. As far as I can tell you helped my good friend recover her insignia, you may not understand the value of that insignia so it falls to me to enlighten you about that."

"That insignia is proof that she is one of the several young women that is a potential candidate to be selected to be the ruler of this nation, and thus the insignia is an extremely valuable and desired item. It could pretty much allow anyone who presents it as his or hers the chance to be the ruler of this nation, and that includes all the wealth this nation possesses"

"Now I do believe that helping my friend Emilia is indeed worthy of some manner of reward, and as her patron, it falls to me to award you a reward as splendid as the deed you did on behalf of my friend. So for recovering the insignia, you may ask me for anything, I mean anything at all, and if it's within my power I shall grant it."

For starters, this dimension was not really where I originally came from, but I did get the feeling that Emilia would need my help if she managed to get something that valuable stolen and this was the start of her trials to eventually be a queen. I guess she would need more help to achieve her goal.

I still felt like I didn't deserve any reward but what I desperately needed was a place to live, and a way to earn a living. I was not going to be a burden on my friend if I could help it.

"Very well, I have a request, my Lord." I stood up and walked up in front of him. I decided to show how serious I was by kneeling in front of him. This caught everyone by surprise if the looks they were giving were any indication.

"I refused to be a burden to my friend, so my request is simple. I wish that you may provide me with a place to live so that I may help Emilia, and gainful employment so that I can secure a means to pay for my upkeep. In other words, I want to live and work here and be able to help my friend. That is my request."


End file.
